Mors Principium Est
by Luna Ming
Summary: Parte del reto 'En tiempos de Guerra'. Es difícil separar a los gemelos, aun en el más allá, a veces, la muerte es solo el comienzo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Derechos reservados de JK Rowling.  
**

**Aviso: _Este fic participa del reto "En tiempos de guerra" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._**

* * *

**Mors principium est**

La noche era oscura, tan oscura como siempre en estos últimos 6 meses. Era algo que no podían evitar, parecía que del principio de la guerra a este momento lo único que había era esto en el mundo exterior, frío, nieve, cambios climáticos impredecibles, la niebla constante de Londres se hacía cada vez más espesa, más helada.

Una pareja se encontraba en la puerta de esa taberna de madera húmeda y luces amarillentas, el hombre ayudando a la mujer a avanzar al interior con una mano en la espalda, prediciendo lo que se aproximaba.

"**¡Prong! ¡Lily-flor! ¿Qué hacen? ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?"** Se escuchó el grito entusiasmado de un hombre de quizá con sus 20 años parecía ameritar más estar en un asilo para ancianos. Y no era para menos, sus ojos grises brillaban llamativos bajo una mata de cabello negro que se notaba había visto mejores días y claras ojeras. **"Prongs, desde que renunciaste al trabajo que la cosa se ha puesto peor."**

Cornamenta, el buen y viejo cornamenta, cansado y aturdido, aun ni podía sacarse la capa de lluvia y entre sus brazos la mujer pelirroja trataba de escurrirse, asegurándose de estar seca, el vientre que daba refugio a un infante que aún no alcanzaba los 7 meses de gestación demasiado evidente como para poder ser escondido por los diferentes ropajes.

"**Sirius, cállate de una vez… aunque sea por un rato. Harry está demasiado intranquilo hoy."** Comentó la mujer jadeando levemente al sentir las molestias del movimiento del niño que parecía haber encontrado uno de sus riñones especialmente divertido para patear. "Pideme algo para tomar… ¿Si? Harry parece que está algo molesto hoy." Comentó, acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla al hombre y caminando a la mesa del rincón.

"**Oye, ¡Alice y Frank me han dicho que vendrían pronto!"** Aclaró el merodeador al verla marchar para luego regresar a su amigo de ojos pardos**. "¿Cómo está todo?"**

James Potter, suspiró y colgó las capas tomándose su tiempo para medir las palabras, observando que el lugar fuera seguro mientras caminaba a la barra para pedir un zumo para Lily y una cerveza para él.

"**Lily está nerviosa, el bebé está programado para nacer a fin de Julio. Juro que no lo tenía planeado, simplemente pasó… queríamos esperar a que terminara la guerra antes de considerar tener hijos. ¿Y si pasa algo? ¿Y si le pasa algo a Lily porque la enfermera no llega? ¿Sabes la cantidad de riesgos que tiene un parto en casa? Pero ir a San Mungo me pone demasiado nervioso, parece que a pesar de no haber estado mucho tiempo como Auror me he hecho mi fama…" **Alzó la mirada para ver si Sirius le prestaba atención, pero no pudo más que quedarse en seco, la expresión incrédula en los labios mientras observaba a su amigo que evidentemente había estado ignorándole hacía al menos dos minutos hablar con el cantinero sobre el… embarazo de Lily.

"**Va a ser un varón, 7 meses, está que no sabe cómo acomodarse, pero ya se le pasará… no puedo esperar a enseñarle a andar en bi… ciclo… erm… le enseñaré a andar a caballo, si señor, será todo un caballerito el niño."**

"**¡SIRIUS!"** Exclamó James incrédulo. **"¡La que está embarazada es mi mujer! ¡Si alguien le va a enseñar a Harry a andar en bicicleta soy yo!"** El futuro padre no pudo más que tirar del brazo del moreno, tomando las botellas en agradecimiento al hombre y dejándole pago para arrastrarlo a la mesa donde Lily esperaba con Peter y Edgar, pero James tenía otra idea del asunto, sosteniendo del brazo a Sirius para que no se alejara tanto.

"**Paddy, ¿se sabe algo de Remus? Dime las noticias ahora, no quiero que Lily se altere. Realmente el embarazo le está tratando… mal."** Susurró en un tono serio que claramente le indicaba al moreno que no era juego lo que quería hablar.

"**Desde que están escondiéndose ha habido varios asesinatos, los gemelos Prewett. Ellos… cayeron pero dieron pelea, dicen que fueron 5 magos los que les atacaron, murieron defendiendo la ancestral casa de los Prewett y dieron tiempo a sus tíos a escapar…"** El nudo en la garganta del viejo perro se explicaba ahora, incluso el maltrecho estado en que se encontraba. Las noticias pasaban de formas tan ausente.

"¿Qué piensas, James?" Preguntó en ese sombrío tono el merodeador canino al notar la expresión ausente de su compañero.

"**Solo estaba pensando en ellos, eran… buenas personas y siempre ayudaron. Molly debe estar destrozada."** Comentó sin realmente intención de decir mucho de nada, aunque Prongs sabía que Sirius le observaba sin creerle una palabra, debiendo pasar una mano por sus desordenados cabellos para robar tiempo al tiempo. **"Realmente no hay guerra sin muertos… Amo a Lily y amo a Harry, no sé que haría sin ellos. Pero me pregunto si es justo. ¿Es justo que llegue Harry a este mundo? No puedo protegerlo, Padfoot… no sabemos nada de Moony desde hace meses, Peter apenas sobrevive, los gemelos que eran nuestros mejores duelistas están muertos. No es justo."** Quería decir muchas cosas más, deseaba decirle el dolor que sentía en este momento, de su inseguridad sobre traer un niño al mundo justo ahora, de todo lo que pasaba por su mente…

Pero no pudo más que girarse para que desde la mesa Lily no vea su rostro, con un dedo secando una lágrima rebelde de impotencia.

"**¿Sabes? Los gemelos murieron el 1ero de Abril…" **

"**¿Qué con eso?"** Preguntó sin entender a donde iba el tema.

"**Un primero de abril, hace dos años, Molly Weasley dio luz a Fred y George Weasley."** Sonrió el perro para sus adentros.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mors Principium Est**

El cielo se veía negro, podían sentir la electricidad, la magia que tronaba en el viento, un segundo tan solo para saber que esto podía ser quizá el último momento en que se vieran en ese espejo quebrado que eran ellos.

Ojos celestes, cabello rojo, una sonrisa ladina aunque algo resignada, las ojeras que marcaban los nervios y el insomnio con el que vivían a diario desde hacía ya casi un año entero. Días en los que no sabían si su hermano estaba vivo, si su hermana estaba bien, si Charlie regresaría de la misión última o si sus padres estarían bajo la protección de la Madriguera.

Muchas cosas deseaban decir, la mitad de ellas carecían completamente de sentido; porque lo sabían, sabían que de esta noche no había escapatoria, que no podrían esconderlo con un chiste ausente y un desganado gesto de la mano.

Probablemente ya no habría risas, probablemente ya no habría juegos. Y es que en toda guerra siempre hay muertos y en este caso, en este caso probablemente le tocara a alguien de su familia. Por eso luchaban, para no tener que volver a ver esto nuevamente.

"**Hey, George…"** Finalmente alzó la voz Fred, viendo por sobre las protecciones de las murallas del castillo. Podía ver el viento mover túnicas oscuras a la distancia, ondulaciones en la oscuridad del mar de telas que serían envidiadas por el mar negro.

"**¿Qué pasa, Fred?"** Llegó la respuesta perezosa del gemelo que aun poseía una venda sobre la oreja para ocultar la perdida de esta.

"**Me quería cortar la oreja."** Declaró finalmente el hermano en un tono serio. Un tono que decía todo y nada al mismo tiempo, un tono que George lo entendía perfectamente.

Siempre fueron dos, dos bromistas contra el mundo, no había Fred sin George, no había George sin Fred. Ser iguales era el sentido que tenían, era los que le había hecho quienes eran, entregándose al chiste fácil, buscando esa atención que les ofrecían solo por ser idénticos. Eran Fred y George, y si uno estaba herido el otro simplemente no podía ser diferente.

Muchos les comparaban con sus tíos y algo, muy profundo de ellos les daba la razón.

"**Es como si viviéramos una segunda guerra…"** Comentó George con una sonrisa irónica, adivinando la línea de pensamientos de su hermano sin dudar un segundo de lo que iba el tema.

"**A veces creo en las reencarnaciones…" **La única respuesta fue un sonido contra el paladar, sin aceptar y sin negar esa afirmación y dejando que el silencio volviera a reinar entre ellos.

¿Qué posibilidades había de salir vivos? Era cierto que en comparación a muchos otros que estaban en la primer línea de fuego debajo en el gran Hall y de las personas que protegían el frente como los profesores ellos estaban altos y lejos de los ataques directos, pero, ¿eso alcanzaba?

Fred por alguna razón no lo creía así.

"**George…"**

"**¿Qué pasa?"**

"**Le contarás a tu hijo de mí, ¿no?"** Preguntó finalmente. **"Le dirás todas las bromas que hicimos y todo lo que planeábamos, ¿no?"**

"**No sé porque lo dudas, Freddy… si hasta se llamará como tú. Apuesto que también le gustan las Brujas Fritas como a ti."** Comentó sonriendo divertido sin poder decir lo que pensaba, por alguna razón no podía decirle un simple _'Y tú lo llevarás a comer golosinas a mis espaldas apuesto'. _

"**Si, apuesto a que será igual a mí, casi lo veo sacarte canas como le sacamos a papá y mamá…"** Llegó la respuesta ausente, extendiendo su mano izquierda para tomar la derecha de su hermano antes de alzar ambas varitas al unísono.

Simplemente era imposible separar gemelos, a veces ni la muerte puede alejarlos por mucho tiempo.


End file.
